


This Time of Night

by Husbando Material (swansongbird)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Early lesson spoilers I think, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nervous mess MC, Slight Ruri-chan event spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/Husbando%20Material
Summary: The kiss scene we never got for the Ruri-chan event but I feel like we deserved.Asmodeus invites you to relax and stargaze with him, but things don't go as expected.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	This Time of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing smut for this, please be proud of me.

The cool night air tickled the tip of your nose as you sat up looking at the black sky above. You and Asmodeus were sitting side-by-side on the stone railing of your room’s balcony enjoying the kind of air that only the dead of night could bring. It was late out in Devildom and Levi still wasn’t back from his screening of that Ruri-chan movie. Asmo had suggested the both of you stay up and greet the otaku, but it seemed like there was likely some afterparty or something so you both decided to take a much needed break from the hijinks of the other demon brothers. There was probably some long line for merchandise, or something.

“What are you thinking about?” Asmodeus asked softly as he kicked his legs absentmindedly, looking over to you.

The question put your mind back to your current situation and you remembered that this was the first time you’d had some time with him alone, you definitely didn't wanna waste this opportunity thinking about someone else.

“Oh, uh,” you let out a chuckle to try and displace the nervousness inside, “I was just thinking about how I love this time of night… and how Levi was probably buying tons of merch right about now.”

The devil chuckled in agreement, “yeah, probably...” your eyes met and then he put a hand over yours and continued, “...but I’m glad...”

You could feel the warmth in his palm as it covered yours, his long fingers easily slipped between your own and he smiled an even warmer smile at you. It was this sense of comfort and attention that no one else had given you before. The coldness of the stone beneath you made for awkward seating, but his presence alone made you feel like you were on Egyptian cotton and expensive linens.

“Me too...” you mouthed in agreement, the words barely leaving your lips.

It felt like his gaze could see right through you, like he could read your thoughts just by looking at you. You knew he could sense the nervousness and excitement inside you, he was always good at picking up how others were feeling. He quickly looked up towards the sky and averted his gaze, the moonlight illuminating his features as he began to speak again.

“I’ve always loved the stars, you know,” Asmodeus said, “they remind us there’s so much beauty in the world, I mean, not as much as me but still.”

He let out his trademark laugh, but it definitely had a different vibe than usual. “We almost never see any of it, because we sleep while they shine...” he mumbled.

You could sense the sadness in him, he was always good at euphemisms so of course he’d get all philosophical in a cryptic and roundabout way. It was strange, someone as confident and as happy as him saying stuff like this was unheard of. You wanted to comfort him but it was hard to sound as eloquent as him, so you said what was on your mind and tried to match his grace.

“Because we’re blinded by the world in front of us,” you replied, hoping to ease him.

“Exactly.” He agreed, but he didn’t look back at you and just kept his view fixed on the sky and continued, “but then I learned the truth. The stars we’re seeing have already been dead for millions of years.” He paused and his tone dropped to a much more solemn one than before, “they’re all… lies.”

You didn’t know what to say. He looked so lonely. After talking with Simeon, you knew that out of all the brothers Asmodeus was the only one who still wanted to be an angel. Even after all the hardship he still looked up to them, but it wasn’t jealousy. He still loved them and he wanted to be loved back. 

“Who cares if the stars are dead?” You blurted out, you didn’t know where you were going with this or if you were even making sense right now but you had to tell him. “Their beauty only grew from their experiences! They’re… so strong and they’re not alone. They have lots of people who love stars and people who spend their whole lives devoted to astronomy just to be near them!”

You yelled out your feelings, anything to make him feel better. You didn’t wanna see him so sad, he always spent time lifting you up and you wanted to do the same back.

“As long as we can see them, that means they’re real…to us,” you went on, trying to make some sense.

That's when it hit you, he didn’t want to be an angel because he wanted to be loved. He wanted to be one to know that he was still worthy of love.

“Just by being there, we love them for being there,” you stated, trying to reassure him.

Before you knew it, you had both hands holding Asmo’s and you were staring into his surprised eyes. He let out a hearty laugh as tears slowly pricked the corners of his eyes. This was not at all the reaction you were hoping to get. Once he finished laughing at you, he gave you a purehearted smile, one that spanned ear to ear. 

Ugh… you knew you ended up saying some embarrassing stuff and not making sense again.

“I like the stars a lot still too,” the fallen angel finally said albeit more softly than before.

You wanted to ask him if he was okay, but… it felt weird to do so. He seemed okay now, he was laughing after all. Before you could ponder it further, he broke the silence.

“I think I’m gonna get some shut-eye okay? Can’t wake up tomorrow with puffy eyes, you know?”

“Y-yeah,” you stuttered out, it felt like you were the one going on an emotional roller coaster rather than him.

Before you could say any more he got up and stood beside you, the balcony’s stone railing that you were sitting on still was now keeping you slightly below eye-level with his standing form. He pushed your hair back and without a word, kissed your forehead. You were about to say something in response to the sudden kiss, but then he tilted your head up and kissed you once more, this time on the lips. His lips were soft and warm and he had the lingering smell of fresh roses. It wasn’t a deep kiss, it wasn’t meant for sex. It was a soft one, almost featherlight.

It stunned you, he always made all the right moves but this wasn’t at all what you expected from a demon of lust. You wanted to kiss him more, but he quickly withdrew and turned his back and walked to the door. As he stood in the door frame with his back to you, the warm light from the dorm’s halls blanketed his silhouette like a spotlight; he whispered lowly, just within earshot.

“Me too… I think I love this time of night now too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end, sorry it was so short and I'm sorry if you hated word vomit MC haha


End file.
